


Red String of Fate

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, a hint of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: ‘Legend has it, there is an invisible red thread that connects us to those we are destined to meet. Regardless of the time, place, or circumstances. The Thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. All that is destined, will be.’
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 339





	Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the thing, when I work on multi chapter fics, I always need to do a oneshot in between each chapters. I don't know why, keeps the mind fresh I guess.  
> Anyway, I've always loved soul-mark tropes and I love, love, love the red string of fate legend so that's what birthed this.

‘Legend has it, there is an invisible red thread that connects us to those we are destined to meet. Regardless of the time, place, or circumstances. The Thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. All that is destined, will be.’

__

_ Dani _

Dani’s mom always said that’d she’d get her string one day, everyone got it after all. Just one day, out of the blue, a red string would appear on your ring finger and it was supposed to guide you to your soulmate. It was a wonderful thing, once connected you could tap into how that person was feeling mentally and physically. Though, if the bond was strong enough, talk to them no matter how faraway that person may be. The world could see a red tattoo on your finger with the letter of your soulmates first name on it, but nothing else, not the string of fate that would guide you. The string was meant as a guideline, only for yourself and your soulmate to see.

By the time she was fourteen, everyone was waking up with a red ribbon on their finger, marked neatly into their skin with their future person’s first initial on the knot of the bow. Dani began to grow impatient, so much so that she had given into Eddie’s pestering and decided to start dating him, even if it didn’t feel right. She had to stop the rumors though all the things the girls said about her, she had to stop that. Eddie though, well he didn’t have a ribbon either, so maybe they were just odd. Her relationship with Eddie felt odd. She didn’t like the way his hand fit in hers, she didn’t like the feeling of his scratchy chin when he kissed her- she didn’t feel anything when he kissed her. What she would feel was sick, like she was forcing herself to go with it, but she kept at it hoping that it will make her feel the way she is supposed to feel.

That was what she thought until one morning when she wakes up with a burning sensation on her left ring finger and a light tug. Her heart skips a beat as she sits up because there it is, her string- her very own string. She gives it a little tug and then turns to see if its- no, it isn’t connected to him. Her string, goes on and on and on, out the door, pass the property line proving once and for all that Eddie wasn’t her soulmate and when she looks down at it, she doesn’t see an ‘E’ in Eddie’s handwriting, she see’s a ‘J’ a curvy loopy J. She stares and stares and just stares at it, but the longer she stares, the more she realizes that Eddie was not her soulmate, she could not make this work and she had to end it.

Which he does not take well, at all.

She tells him right away, which maybe was a mistake on her part, but she needed to let him go. She hoped, that if she did, he’d find his person. He’s hurt, shouts and screams that he doesn’t understand. He tells her that she’s being ridiculous, that they could still be together. Eddie pretty much disregards her and her soulmate until she says something. “I can’t keep doing this, I can’t keep pretending with you.”

“Pretending? Dani, what the fuck are you talking about?” He seethes and Dani runs her hand through her bed head.

“I just- Eddie, I don’t feel that connection with you, that spark and it’s because.” She needs to say it, she needs to tell him this deep dark secret. “Because it has nothing to do with you, Eddie. It’s my fault alright? I, I’m gay Eddie.”

He pauses takes off her glasses and sits down. “You’re what? I don’t understand Dani! We’ve been together since we were kids and we’ve done everything together. You’re telling me that you felt nothing? You’ve been lying to me all this time? I can’t believe I’ve wasted- How do you know for sure though, how can you know?”

“It’s just something I know, okay. I am not attracted to you the way you are attracted to me and those few times when we were together like that. I didn’t like- it didn’t feel right. I thought I was being selfish, I thought that if I stick it out that I would feel the way I was supposed to feel.” She tries to comfort him, but he pulls away, disgusted.

“Yeah, you got one thing right, Dani. You’re so goddamn selfish.” He grabs her left hand roughly, almost pulling her shoulder out of her socket and pointed at the red mark that had embedded itself into her skin. “And how do you know, how do you fucking know that whoever is on the other end of that is a woman? Huh, how do you know?”

There is a pull on the string again, a firm one. Whoever was on the other end must have felt that her arm sure had. She rips herself from his grasp and a voice in her head screams at her to do something. “Don’t you ever touch me like that, you understand?” She laughs in anger, shakes her head. “You know what, no. No! I do not owe you an explanation!” She screams, having no idea where this was coming from. “I’m done, I’m done acting like this is okay. I’m leaving!”

“Yeah?” Eddie yells back. “And where the fuck are you going to go.”

Dani shrugs. “Doesn’t matter, as long as it’s away from you!”

She ends up in New York for the first month as an official single woman. Well single woman with a long red string attached to her finger. She finds it comforting, really. That there is someone out there that is supposed to be with her, and she likes that idea, she also just really likes her string. Sometimes, she will watch in amazement as specks of dirt fall off it and onto the ground below her. She decides to go the beach one day and sighs when she sees the red thread disappearing into the ocean. Of course, this would be complicated.

However, that string and fate are connected hand and hand and one day, fate comes knocking.

She responds to an add, an Au Pair add that she found in the wanted section of the times. It’s from a prominent British family. Something told her to buy the paper that day and something told her to call Charlotte and Damian Wingrave about the position.

They meet at a restaurant for the interview. Charlotte is the picture of beauty and Damian is proud looking. They both greet her with a warm smile and a handshake, Charlotte stopping to comment on her the red ribbon tattooed around her finger. “Have you found them yet?” She asks before asking anything else. “You’re soulmate?”

Dani smiles sadly and shakes her head. “No, sadly no. I actually noticed that it went right into the ocean.”

Charlotte Wingrave studies her ring finger and motions for her husband to look at it, they both share a look before they begin the interview and Dani has to wonder what that was all about.

The interview goes well, and she is pretty confidant that the Wingraves are taken with her. Charlotte says so much. The next few days pass and Dani always finds herself near her phone, until it rings with good news. It’s Damian Wingrave congratulating her because she got the job, and she was to meet the children and leave with them back to England in a months’ time.

Miles and Flora are amazing, or splendid as Flora would say. She takes to them quickly and they take to her. The rest of her summer is spent taking the children to the park, shows and to shops while their parents wrap up their business in the city. They are at a picnic one day, a week before they were set off to England when Flora bounces over to her, plopping herself right next to her as she picks up her lemonade.

“Miss. Clayton?” Her little voice asks. “Aren’t you worried about leaving America?”

Dani’s brow furrows at the little girl’s concern. “Why would I be worried? I get to go on an adventure with you and your brother and I’m so excited to see that big old manor where you guys live.”

Flora smiles as she hands Dani her now empty glass. “Yes, I do love our home and I know you’ll love it too, but aren’t you worried about leaving your person behind.” She scoots over and gingerly takes Dani’s marked hand. “I saw it when I first met you, but mummy says it’s rude to be nosy about other people’s marks, but I was worried about you.” Flora, much like her mother, looks closely at Dani’s soul mark and she taps on the ‘J’ that was imprinted in her skin. “Do you know the person?”

Dani shakes her head. “No, I’m sorry to say I don’t and Flora, you shouldn’t be worried about me. I don’t think my person is here anyway.”

Flora’s eyes light up. “Miss. Clayton! Maybe your soulmate is in Bly and we could have a wedding at the chapel, and I could be your flower girl! Oh, that would be wonderful, so wonderful!” Her voice is full of excitement as Miles stomps over and sits down on her other side, reaching into the basket to get a sandwich.

“Flora,” His tone is scolding. “Is she meddling, she likes to do that- gossip and meddle.”

Dani can’t help but to let out a laugh at the ten-year old’s tone. “No, she’s just trying to be helpful.”

“She just can’t wait till she gets her soul mark.” He explains, Flora sticking out her tongue at her brother. “She used to hope it was a prince, until I told her that princes are over-rated.”

Dani nods her head in agreement as Flora pouts. “I mean he’s not wrong, princes are overrated. Sweetness, when you find you person it will be someone that is equal to you, treats you well, that’s the point of these things.”

“Where is your thread now, Miss. Clayton?” Flora asks and she looks over at Miles.

There is another tug on her finger, more dirt and this time flower petals trickle its way down. “Your brother is currently sitting on it.”

Miles gets up quickly and apologizes profusely as he stands up and Flora’s eyes widen at the sight of petals in Dani’s lap. “Oh wow,” She whispers. They were a pure white and they had a light smell to them. “Can I have them?”

“Flora.” Miles warns teasingly.

Dani shakes her head, still a bit in shock at the petals that came out of nowhere. “No, not for me- it’s for a project I want to work on.”

“Of course, sweetie.” Dani allows and helps Flora gather them up to put them in the basket. She was sure there would be more dirt and petals in time, and she was right, almost every morning she wakes up with petals in her bed. She smiles and wonders to herself, what types of clues could she be leaving for her soulmate.

She decides to give her mom a call the day she leaves for England. They’re at the airport, both children by her side as Charlotte and Damien deal with their check in time. Both are distracted by something, Miles with is Switch and Flora with her dolls, so she calls and gives a sigh when her mother actually sounds sober.

_“Dani, oh thank god. We’ve been worried sick about you. I wanted to file a missing person, but they said because you left-”_

“Mom, it’s fine, I’m fine.” She assures her, breathing a sigh of relief. “I took a job, an Au Pair and I’m actually about to fly out to England.”

_“England?”_ Her mom sounds shocked. _“Honey, why go that far, isn’t that a bit much? I mean Eddie told us what happened, about the soulmark, about what you said.”_ There is a long pause, and she gives a breath of a laugh. _“Not that is was something I already knew.”_

Dani’s eyes widen in shock she picks at the pair of leggings that she has on and clears her throat. “What do you mean?”

_“Honey, you’re my kid and I know I’m not the best mother out there. I adore, Eddie, I really do but I also knew that he didn’t make you happy. It’s okay,”_ She tells her. _“I’m okay with it, it’s who you are and honey, as much as I think this going to England thing is you running away-”_

“I’m not running away, mom.” She laments with a sigh.

_“Let me finish.”_ Karen Clayton pushes. “ _I think it’s what you need right now. Dani, your father, he wasn’t my soulmate, he wasn’t on the other end of my string, but I forced it. I knew what you were doing with Eddie and as much as I wanted to snap you into reality, I couldn’t. You needed to figure it out yourself.”_ Another pause. “ _Listen, I love you and I just want you happy. So just call me when you settle in, okay?”_

It was like a weight was lifted off Dani’s shoulders and she smiles softly. “I will, and I love you too mom.”

She hangs up with this new freeing feeling and both kids seem to sense it because she gets a hand squeeze from Flora and a smile from Miles as Charlotte and Damian come back over to them. “Well the bags are all checked, our passports have been double checked, so we are good to go.” Damian says, rubbing his hands excitedly. “I am so excited to get back to the manor, it’s so peaceful there, not like all of this noise- are you alright, dear?” He asks, nodding towards the tear that managed to escape Dani’s eye.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Dani answers softly as Flora perks up.

“Yes, Miss. Clayton is splendid, she just had a lovely conversation with her mum!” The eight-year-old explains while Dani gives her a look. “What, she just talks very loud is all.”

“See,” Miles points out. “Told you she was nosy.”

They fly first class on the way to London, Dani had never flown first class before, she had never been on a plane at all. It was always a car, always her small town in Iowa. Flora and Miles manage to knock themselves out as well as Damien. It’s just her and Charlotte awake now, Dani though, she stares at her string again. It leads down the aisle and out the door of the plane. “Oh, you are just going to love Bly, dear.” Charlotte tells her. “The village is just so calm and the manor, oh, it’s one of my favorite places. It’s grounds are just stunning and the gardens, well. There isn’t anyone better than our groundskeeper. That woman is just darling and can make anything grow.” Dani smiles as the older woman talks. “Have you had any luck, with your string predicament?” 

“Oh, no- but I don’t know, there was a clue? I have been waking up with these white petals in my bed every night. That and dirt, there is always dirt on the string.” Dani tells her boss and then shrugs as she slowly begins to think about what Charlotte said about the manor. “You said you had a groundskeeper on the manor.”

Now if Dani didn’t know any better, she would have sworn there was a knowing smile on Charlottes face. “Oh yes, there is also a cook and a housekeeper. Now the housekeeper like you, is a live-in position. Hannah has been working with out family for years, Owen is the best chef you’ll ever meet and Jamie, she’s isolated person, but just opens up once she trusts you enough. Each and every one of my staff is a member of the family, you’ll see.”

Dani heard everything that Mrs. Wingrave said, but her mind got stuck on the name. Jamie. She looked at her mark again and shook her head at the loopy, cursive, J. There was no way, no way that fate would be this kind to Dani Clayton.

When they get to London, there is a car waiting to take them to Bly Manor. Dani barely gets to take in the city, and she is a little jet lagged as they pile in and make their way to the manor. It’s about a three-hour drive that is filled with Flora and Miles talking excitedly about all the fun things they were going to show Dani. All the hiding spots, the lake where they went fishing, the statue garden and the green house. Flora goes on about baking cookies with Owen and Mrs. Grose, how excited she is to see them, and Miles talks about a long-awaited football game with Jamie.

That name again, Jamie. This time just the mention of it makes her face flush, she smiles and listens to the children talk, Damien adding that Dani would still be tutoring them after school which makes them groan in annoyance. At last, they finally pull up to the manor and it takes Dani’s breath away.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Charlotte asks and Dani nods.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen anything like it before in my life.”

The woman smiles kindly and rubs her back. Welcome home, Dani.

_ Jamie _

Jamie thinks soul-marks are shite. Her parents had them, a young Louise found a young Dennis at the end of her string and it was love at first sight. Again, another thing she thinks is pure and utter bullshit. A year later, big surprise came little Denny and then a year after that, a not so surprise, she came into this world, red as a tomato and kicking and screaming. Dennis said she had quite the temper when she was born and she still has a temper, one that she learned to control. She begins to hear stories about soul-marks and as a girl, she wishes for one of her own, even if she didn’t understand it.

However, it’s when her mother dooms them all with her infidelity that curses them, or so little Denny said. When Mikey is born, looking nothing at all like the rest of them, or her dad, they all know. The Greene children’s fate had been sealed because of Louise playing around. She leaves though, a year later and Jamie forgets about the soul-mark. She endures the abuse, all of it. In town, at school and now at home as she- a ten-year-old child attempts to raise her one-year old accident. Expect they were children and children shouldn’t be raising children.

Child protective services gets called a year after that, after the fire because children shouldn’t be cooking on a gas stove.

Foster care is hell, but she still forgets about the mark she wished for as a child. She watches though as other people around her get theirs and she is left with nothing. She leaves for London as soon as she can.

It’s in London where she gets in trouble, it’s where she is gullible and falls into the wrong crowd. She does time for it, sees a therapist and then just is reborn again in a sense. She’s not the same angry little girl when she gets out because she’s determined to make something of herself and accepts that maybe people don’t have soulmates.

She goes back to Bly and applies for groundskeeper position at the manor. She discovered her green thumb while she was inside and she was damn good with it, damn good with her hands. Charlotte Wingrave, so sweet, so kind, gives her the job even knowing of her record. Lord and Lady Wingrave are good people.

Working at the manor wasn’t like work at all. She loved every piece of it, got the little Wingraves into gardening, gossips with Owen and holds long and meaningful conversations with Hannah. She loves it, loves it so much that she refuses to screw it up and they become her family in a sense.

But still, there is no mark, no red ring around her finger, no initial, no string, nothing.

She’s okay with that though, doesn’t stop her from having her fun. Those flings are just that, flings and she says she’s alright with it. Even if, deep down, she’s not.

However, it’s late one night when it comes, fate knocks, and she answers. It starts off as a tingle, and then it burns. It’s enough to knock her off her ass and actually look at her hand to see what the hell is going on and when she does, she stumbles. She blinks, pinches herself and then looks again. On her left ring finger is her string, tattooed into her skin and on the knot of the ribbon is an elegant ‘D’ and the string leads out the door. She picks up the string for a moment, giving it a tug and waiting for a tug back and when she feels it, her heart flutters. So, she gets out of her hazed state and decides to follow it but is stopped at exit of the village when a loud angry voice of a man startles her.

_“Yeah, you got one thing right, Dani. You’re so goddamn selfish.”_

Jamie looks around, but there isn’t a soul near her, suddenly there is a searing pain in her shoulder that makes her stumble forward and she remembers what her Sunday school teacher said. The amazing thing about that little red string is that you know when your soulmate is in distress, it’s the first emotion that you will feel from them.

There is more yelling in her head, it makes her curl her hands into fists and she screams. “Do something!”

Suddenly the emotion is gone, just like that and she worries, did something happen and tugs again, hard onto the string and the other person at the end tugs back. Whoever it is and wherever they are, they’re safe and that’s what mattered.

Owen, the gossip is the first to notice her mark. She has to give it to him, his perception is impeccable. He notices it when he hands her dinner and then instantly gets this cherish cat grin on his face. “Well I’ll be damned. Hannah! Come see this!” Hannah scoffs playfully but gets up to inspect what has her own soulmate grinning like a madman. “Our dear Jamie seems to have a soulmate after all.”

Hannah gasps in amazement and then pulls the smaller woman into a hug. “Oh, Jamie darling, I new you’d finally get your own. She pulls her back, hands still gripping her shoulders. Whoever she is, I know she’ll make you happy.”

Jamie beings to think the string is endless though because no matter how far she goes, there isn’t an end in sight. Hannah though, the believer of all things holy tells her once, if not a million times. “God works in mysterious ways.”

So she keeps her idle hands busy goes back to work in the garden since the Lord and Lady of the manor would be home by the end of the season. Though she finally gets a sign one evening when she is at dinner with Hannah and Owen. She doesn’t know it, but Hannah does, and she scolds Jamie. “Why is this glitter all over my clean floors!” She gets up, heels stomping as she gets a broom. “Did you get into Flora’s craft bin?”

Jamie’s mouth is full, and she glares at her. “Why would I-” Then she sees, the glitter is rolling down off of her string. “It’s coming from this damn thing!”

Owen bellows in laughter and Hannah mutters under her breath.

“Of course, your soulmate is all sparkles and glitter, that’s great.” The cook keeps laughing. “Ah, I can’t wait to meet this woman.”

But all Jamie could wonder was: why glitter?

News spreads fast, Hannah gets a call, she tells Owen who tells Jamie as he brings her lunch out to the greenhouse. “So, Lord and Lady Wingrave are returning next week.” He tells her as they take a seat. “And they are bringing the children’s new Au Pair with them too.”

Jamie goes to pick up her sandwich but decides that she doesn’t like the way that Owen is looking at her, that shit eating grin. He knows something. “And that affects me how?”

“Her name is Dani.” He singsongs and Jamie throws her head back, groaning in annoyance. “C’mon Jamie, you said it yourself. That was the name you heard; I mean the initial on your finger is a ‘D’. Come on” He whines. “It’s fate!”

“And there are a million Dani’s out there” She protests. “And we know fate has never been kind to me.”

Owen shrugs his shoulders. “I think it’s working in your favor. Jamie Greene is on the up and up again and I will be the first person to greet your soulmate.” He teases before wandering off to the kitchen, whistling a happy tune.

The house is chaos before the Wingrave’s return. Hannah works to make things spotless and fixes up the rooms, yelling all the while at Owen and Jamie to lend her a hand. By the end of the week the place is spotless, and Jamie is exhausted as she drives herself home and to her flat, unable to get rid of the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and she doesn’t know why.

That morning, she returns early to the manor and smiles at the car in the drive. The Lord and Lady were back and now the old place wouldn’t feel so empty. The sun isn’t quite up yet as she gets out of her truck and rounds to the back to get some new supplies she had purchased. She barely even noticed where her string lead now until she almost tripped over it. Just yesterday and the many days before that, her red string always lead outside the manor but today, today it led into the front doors. It could only mean one thing, the other person on the end of that string was Miles’ and Flora’s Au Pair.

The butterflies stir back up in her belly, her throat goes dry and her palms being to sweat as she looks up at the old mansion. There was no way, no possible way. The Greenes were cursed after all, luck and fate never at their side. It had always been up to them to give themselves their own push in life.

“I met your soulmate!” Owen’s teasing voice makes her jump, her tools clattering in the bucket. She whirls around with him as he struts past her. “She’s very pretty, awkward, a little weird, but pretty.” He teases her as he twirls his keys on his finger. “And she wears pink.”

Jamie nerves are running high and Owen acting likes his usual cheeky self has her aggravated. “I’m going to work.”

“But your soulmate,” He protests

“I’m going to work”

Jamie knows why she’s anxious as the morning goes on as the string moves about on it’s own free will since _she_ was so close. It’s because this was too good to be true, something had to go wrong at some point. These threads didn’t always mean love and happy endings, she saw it herself with her parents and then later with Rebecca and Peter. Some threads ended in heartbreak, disaster and with Jamie’s track record, hers would be the same. It’s why she hides in the greenhouse, so she can stay far, far away from the woman at the other end.

Expect she doesn’t and Flora and Miles are to blame. They must have been giving her the grand tour of the grounds Flora is the first to skip in. “And this is the greenhouse, and it’s perfectly-”

“Splendid.” Miles finishes, copying Flora’s voice. “You’re so weird.”

Flora gasps in annoyance. “I am not! Miss. Clayton, tell him I’m not- oh.” Flora seems to forget her anger in the moment and skips over to Jamie who was just trying her best to stay hidden. “Miss. Clayton, this is Jamie, she’s the one who makes the gardens so beautiful. Jamie, say hi!”

But both women however are silent, and Jamie knows why, because when she turns around, she sees her, finally sees her. She take’s Jamie’s breath away in an instant, she’s just that- well she’s perfect, beautiful and her eyes are cast down on the thread that connects them together.

The stories she’s heard are true because when she finally looks up and they lock eyes, the thread gives off a golden aura and the children gasp as they witness it, even if it’s a few seconds before it goes invisible to their eyes again.

The world slows down just for a moment and even though the Wingrave children are with them, it only feels as if it is her and this woman in this room at this moment. She smiles, a perfect, beautiful smile that spreads across her delicate, stunning features. She looks down at the red string again and then back up to Jamie. “Hi.” She says softly, dreamily.

And Jamie, who had waited all this time to meet her person shifts in her work boots, gives an amused laugh. “Hi.”

The connection was there, right between them in the small space between them it was there and goddamn if Jamie didn’t feel it. It felt like- electricity, a magnetic pull and they both move in unison, coming closer and closer until they stop, becoming aware of the children who where still in the room, watching in awe.

“I’m Dani,” The blonde woman introduces herself and Jamie has to stop herself from getting lost in her. She sticks her left hand out and Jamie sees it, the red soul mark with her loopy ‘J’ and Jamie takes her hand, allowing her to see the fancy ‘D’ on her ring finger.

“Jamie.”

A joyful laugh escapes her pretty pink lips as she steps closer and Jamie automatically opens up her arms, allow the other woman to wrap herself around her. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to meet you.” Dani whispers.

They take things slow, well as slow as one could possibly take when you end up meeting the person who is your soulmate. When the children go to school, Dani is in the greenhouse sitting on the table that Jamie is working on and she talks about her childhood, her life, even about Eddie which makes Jamie look up from the flower she was tending to.

“Oh I’ve heard Eddie, sounds like a nice bloke.” Her tone is laced in sarcasm and Dani shrugs her shoulders. “He didn’t hurt you, did he? That day when you got this lovely mark?” She asks, taking her hand ever so gently and kissing her knuckles.

Dani shakes her head. “No and I think I have you to thank for.”

“Hm,” Jamie hums as she steps between Dani’s legs, brushing her nose against hers. “I don’t know, Poppins,” She kisses her softly, gently. “I think that was all you.”

As days turn to weeks, weeks turn into months, Jamie realizes that she loved Dani and she had always loved her, ever since she first met her. So now, she believes that love at first sight between soulmates was a real thing and she tells Dani just that under the clear night sky, surrounded by moonflowers.

They’re in Dani’s wedding bouquet, moon flowers, lavender and peonies. Jamie picks them herself and makes the arrangement. It’s beautiful, but not as beautiful as her wife. She cracks a smile at that, her wife, her soulmate. They marry in the chapel on Bly Manor, Flora declares herself the best flower girl ever as she hands them her handmade gift. “It’s a scrapbook” She explains. “Mummy helped me put it together, see.” She opens it up and shows them, both woman marvel at the little girl’s hard work and Flora then points to the dried flower petals on one of the pages. “See, remember Mrs. Clayton? Remember when we were in central park and the petals just came out of nowhere? I kept them because I knew they were special.”

“Wait a minute,” Jamie pulls the book closer to take a better look. “Those are moonflower petals, how- don’t tell me that they fell from your side of the string.”

Dani smiles over at Flora and nods her head. “They did, every morning I would wake up with a fresh batch in my bed.”

Dani is shocked to see her wife’s frown and is about to ask her what was wrong when she laughs. “You got flower petals and I got glitter, tons and tons of glitter. It was everywhere, I thought Hannah would murder me and do you know how hard it is to clean up glitter?” She playfully rants as Dani laughs. “Honestly though love, why glitter?”

“I’m an Au Pair to a little girl who has a creative side, what else did you expect?” Dani teases. “Besides,” She moves in closer, lips hovering over hers. “It just shows what our love is.”

“And what’s that?” Jamie hums

“Magical.”


End file.
